Sasuke
by nadialovely
Summary: Fic kedua dalam tema "Galau Kangen Sasusaku" Sebuah fic dengan sudut pandang pohon sakura. Oneshoot. Pairing? always Sasusaku.


_**Sasuke**_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Sudut Pandang Pohon Sakura

.

.

Seorang gadis berjalan di taman itu. Dia berjalan sambil melihat-melihat bunga yang ada padaku. Namun, aku tahu matanya tak melihat ke arahku. Melainkan sesosok orang yang selalu dia rindukan. Sesosok orang yang tak ada dihadapannya, tapi yang dikhayalkannya. Dia tetap berjalan, melihat tubuhku ini.

Tak berapa lama dia berhenti, di depan kursi dimana seseorang meninggalkannya. Kau tahu? Aku selalu merasa sedih jika melihatnya. Dia bernama Sakura Haruno, dihadapan teman-temannya dia selalu berakting tak ada beban. Tapi ketika teman-temannya pergi dia menunjukkan wajah aslinya kepadaku.

Andai aku bukan hanya sebatang pohon sakura. Pasti aku sudah memeluknya, dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Halo, Sasuke-kun," dia duduk dibangku tersebut, menyapa orang itu lagi bagai orang itu ada disana. Walau nyatanya tidak.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap dia pelan dan lembut. Dia mengelus kursi tersebut.

Aku tertegun. Saat ini, aku sangat ingin memeluknya dan menangis bersamanya. Melihat perlakuannya yang seperti itu, tak urung membuatku sedih dan sakit. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menangis, aku yang merupakan sebatang pohon ini tak bisa mengeluarkan air mata. Maka, ku menangis dengan caraku sendiri dan menghiburnya dengan caraku sendiri.

Sehelai bunga sakura kujatuhkan tepat dihapannya. Aku tak tahu dia mendengar suara tangisku atau tidak. Aku tak peduli, aku hanya ingin menghiburnya. Namun yang tak ku sangka dia berbisik kepadaku, "Arigatou, pohon sakura."

Sungguh perkataannya membuatku ingin sekali menangis.

"Hei, pohon sakura. Apakah kau tahu Sasuke? Seseorang yang meninggalkanku, tapi entah mengapa aku masih sangat mencintainya," gumam Sakura kepadaku.

'Iya, aku tahu.' Aku ingin berkata kepadanya dan menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi lagi-lagi aku terhalang oleh keterbatasanku, sebatang pohon yang tak dapat berkata-kata. Dan aku tahu, dia pasti tak mendengar jawabanku.

"Hei, pohon sakura? Apakah pendapatmu tentang Sasuke?" dia bertanya lagi.

"Menurut aku," Sakura berhenti sejenak dan kembali berkata lagi, "Sasuke-kun orang yang baik."

Oh tuhan, dia tersenyum! Dia tersenyum dengan tulus hanya karena mengatakan sesuatu tentang orang itu! Orang yang telah membuatnya menjadi bersedih?! Tapi kemudian aku melihat setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dan ketika kulihat dia, dia tetap tersenyum. Senyuman yang tulus. Sekarang, yang kulihat dia menghapuskan air matanya dan tetap tersenyum padaku. Dia adalah orang yang sabar menunggu kepulangan orang itu. Dan ketika itu, aku yakin rasa sukanya pada orang itu, bukanlah rasa cinta sesaat yang berasaskan mencintai karena ada sesuatu, melainkan cinta sejati yang berasaskan mencintai dengan tulus.

"Pohon, kau tahu? Sasuke-kun itu bagai pembawa cahaya. Yang akan menerangi kita suatu hari nanti," seakan mempertegas kalimat tersebut matanya menghadap ke arahku.

Perasaanku saat campur aduk, kemudian aku pun menjawab pertanyaannya. 'Iya, aku tahu. Awalnya mungkin dia gelap. Tapi bagi orang-orang yang tulus mencintainya atau setidaknya yang dapat melihat dari sudut pandangnya pasti menganggap Sasuke adalah pembawa cahaya. Dan kelak, ia pasti akan menjadi bintang fajar. Dan dari sekian banyak orang, yang benar-benar tulus mencintainya hanya kamu Sakura.'

Aku tau dia tak bisa mendengar perkataanku, namun dia tetap melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan aku percaya, bahwa dia akan kembali lagi," ucap Sakura pelan seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Ya kan Sasuke-kun?" dia berkata kepada orang itu.

Dan seketika pembicaraan terhenti, aku masih menatapnya. Yang terpaku disana sendirian. Dan aku tersenyum miris melihat penantiannya. Sungguh, aku sangat ingin menangis.

Entah sudah berapa lama kami terdiam. Hingga tiba-tiba dia berkata kembali dengan riangnya disertai senyuman, "Kau pasti punya tempat untuk pulang. Pasti ada yang menunggumu untuk pulang. Sekalipun seluruh isi dunia membencimu, ingatlah akan ada yang setia menyambutmu pulang dengan senyuman hangat dan uluran tangan lalu berkata padamu, okaerinasai. Dan aku sungguh menanti sebuah ucapan terucap darimu. Kutunggu Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. _Tadaima_."

**The End**

.

.

Curcol Author:

Dan akhirnya fic ini selesai dengan gajenya :3 Saya membuat fic ini jujur, karena saya bener-bener lagi kangen berat sama Sasusaku. So, jadi kayak gini deh jadinya. Dan saya lagi pengen nyoba yang baru, kan sudut pandang Sasuke udah sering tuh, sudut pandang Sakura juga sering. Maka sekarang saya memakai sudut pandang sebatang pohon Sakura, walau jadinya malah fic abal-abal kayak gini sih -_-"...

Hey, readers sekalian walau saya tau fic ini masih jauh banget dari kata bagus. Tapi gak ada salahnya dong kalau kalian review ^^ .. Saya sangat menunggu review kalian. Akhir kata saya ucapkan terimakasih. ^^

**Kecup manis Nadialovely, :***

**So, Review Please**


End file.
